Vampire's Legacy
by Midori Bond
Summary: I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't keep a good Bond Girl down ^_^ This is my first Lok fic, and would like everyone to know that I took it from NO ONE! If you don't like the idea of one vampiress in love with 3 different Raziel-s then don't read. R for now,
1. Prologue- Daughter of Nosgoth

Vampire's Legacy  
by Yoake's Dream

_I usually don't write AN's in my fics, but with all the problems that I had with this one fic the last time, I thought you all might want to take a quick read. I read this when I was working on chapter 3 of this fic, so if you're a little lost, it will all be made clear to you later ^_^_

_**Okay, the first time I had this fic posted up here, someone called Kritik flamed me. Now, I normally just ignore flames and chalk them up to creative differences, but something that this person said really, REALLY pissed me off. First off, I was called a "new and aspiring writer." I'll admit, I'm new to writing Legacy of Kain fics, but I've been around for years. That was one thing. The one that has me even writing this is that I was accused of perjury. If you haven't read it, basically, it says that I went and stole someone else's idea, and decided to make a "cheap knock off". When I first read this, I was hurt, but then I just flat out became pissed. Now, what I have to say to the fans out there that actually like this fic, thank you. I mean that dearly. I came up with the idea of this story after I played SR2 and beat it. I'll admit, to some of the things that this coward had to say about adding a female character and having her with this special bond with Raziel. That's very common in _**_any_**_ fic with a strong male lead. As for being told that this idea was "definitely not your own".... Well, piss on you too buddy. If this person thinks that this idea wasn't my own, then he/she doesn't know who the hell they're dealing with. I'm a writer of Honor. I rarely use material from others, and when I do, I give credit. Midori Bond, Yoake's Dream, nor Yoake Halo will have Thief next to their names (if you haven't guess, I'm all three). As for what was said about an obsession with gold and amber eyes, Play the blasted game, and tell me, what color are their eyes? DUH! The vampire's eyes are all yellow! Stacia is half vampire, she's going to have similar features! And on a final note: Kritik, I don't care if you don't like this fic or not. I don't care if anyone does not like this fic. But the review that you left me last time was a personal attack. The next time you feel that you have to slam someone the way that you have slammed me, then have the balls to come up with some fucking proof on the matter. Or at least dare to leave an e-mail address. I'm an adult, I can talk things out just as rationally as the next person. The cowardly things you did and said just show me how adolescent you really are. But don't attack me as if you know me, and expect me not to respond. Thank you.**_

__   
_And a special thanks to Ryoken for actually wanting to read this fic. You know what I mean ^_~_

_Prologue- Daughter of Nosgoth_

_**A/N:ps- There are some MAJOR spoilers for SR2. If you haven't played it, or simply don't want the end to be ruined, then don't read any farther.**_

* * *

Kain looked around the chamber with bored eyes. I know you're in here, he said lowly. He could smell nightshade. She always smelled like nightshade.

A young woman walked out from behind the one of the pillars. She looked at her master with neutral amber eyes. Yes Father, she said lowly. Her deep red hair fell around her shoulders as she watched him pace the large chamber.

What have I told you about wandering around my stronghold? Kain asked. He looked at her with angered golden eyes. Sometimes, she was as stubborn as his first child. Can you possibly fathom what dangers lurk down here?

She looked around the chamber again and started towards a large golden hued door. I know of the dangers. You have warned me of the dangers plenty of times.

Then why are you here? he growled.

Surely, Father, you of all people should know why I'm down here. She gently ran her hand up one of the engravings on the door. After all, aren't you the one that taught me that free will is nothing more than an illusion? I do believe that fate would like for me to find out why you are so protective of me.

That is because you are my child.

That did not seem to concern you when I would plead for the lives of friends, now did it? she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kain could feel his anger starting to get the better of him. You would best to hold your tongue Stacia. It would not do for you to incur my wrath, he said lowly. A small smirk crossed his face as he looked at her. I doubt your body would be able to survive.

She looked at her hands and felt her eyes narrow. She was over a millennia old, yet she still looked as if she were completely human. Her father's lieutenants all called her weak because of her state, except one. Her only true friend. I am a vampire, she said lowly. She was not going to rise to his bait. I am also your daughter. I am not as weak as everyone thinks. She turned to her father and looked at him. So, if you think that my tongue is too sharp for my own good, you have an open invitation to rip it out, _Father_.

Yellow eyes narrowed. This is his doing, isn't it? Kain asked in a growl. He has found you, and now, is trying to use you to get to me. Is that his plan?

Stacia leaned back on against the door and smiled. she mused. Sometimes you are too paranoid for even your own good.

Then again, maybe he is wise to think that you would want to find the truth, a familiar voice said from the shadows.

Kain quickly turned to where the voice came from. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stacia stand straight as well. Come out here Raziel. Playing games of manipulation has never been your forte, Kain said with more calm than he felt. The Soul Reaver was back, and this time, there were no more tricks he could play to extend his life.

Raziel walked to the center of the room. His glowing eyes focused on Kain and the Vampire-Human that stood slightly behind him. I have no intentions of playing games with you Kain, he said lowly. That is a talent better used by Moebius and yourself. His focus then shifted to the woman behind Kain. he said lowly.

She looked at him with widened eyes. She knew what happened to him, but this was the first time she had ever seen him since he was thrown into the abyss. Hello Raziel, she said in a whisper.

The Soul Reaver shook his head. You should have left as soon as you had the dream, he told her.

Kain looked from Raziel to Stacia. What dream? he asked.

Stacia lowered her eyes for a moment. She could still feel the fear gripping her as she gazed at the huge creature with blue skin and golden eyes. I have to find out who, and what I am, she said looking up into Kain's face. Before he could say anything, she shook her head. A dream told me that I am more than your daughter. There is a reason Fate decided that I would never evolve. I need to find out what that reason is.

And exactly how do you plan on doing this? he asked.

She turned back to the door again. By using the Time Streaming Device that is just beyond these doors. She could feel Kain's anger radiating off of him, but she also knew she would have to stand her ground.

And how will you get in there? Kain asked. No sooner did the words leave his mouth, was there a loud explosion above the doors.

Raziel lowered the wrath-blade on his arm and looked at Kain. It is only fair that she knows of who she really is, he growled.

You have no clue as to what you are talking about, Kain hissed. He grabbed her arm before she could go into the chamber with the device. Stacia, listen to me, you do not want to start meddling with the past. It will only haunt you no matter which path you choose.

No Father, Stacia said as she shook her head. You are the one that does not understand. The past is already haunting me. I have to find a way to stop it. Otherwise, I will go mad.

Raziel watched Kain as he held onto her. He was always protective of her. After one incident when Dumah went on a killing rampage and nearly fed on her, did Kain see it fit to place her inside of his stronghold, never letting her out. Raziel saw the calculated look in Kain's eyes when Stacia told him that she would go mad, and realization struck. _That is what he is after in the first place,_ he thought. Raziel summoned the Reaver again. he shouted. He leveled the weapon and took aim at his creator. This is her journey to figure out. Let her go!

Stacia's eyes widened when Kain pushed her away from him. This was the one sight that she never wanted to see. Her father about to fight against the only other person to love her. Raziel, what are you doing? she asked in a whisper. Her eyes only grew more horrified when Kain sent a blast of energy into Raziel's chest, sending him flying across the room. She was about to interfere when she realized something that only Raziel would have crafted.

By fighting with Kain, Raziel had given her a clear way to the Time Streaming Device.

She glanced back at Raziel and gave him a faint smile. Thank you, she whispered before lifting her skirts and running into the room.

Kain lifted Raziel in the air by his neck. He glared at his former lieutenant with pure hatred. he growled as the doors to the device chamber closed. Why help her?

Because, I am the Savior of Nosgoth, Raziel said mockingly. And because I know, she _is_ Nosgoth.

* * *

Stacia quickly moved around the room turning the multiple dials. Her dreams had told her how to operate the machine that was created by the long dead Guardian of Time. As a time portal opened, she shielded her eyes from the bright flash of light. She jumped slightly when she heard her father's scream of pure rage. She closed her eyes and shook her head in hopes to clear it. She had passed the point of no return when she came down to the chamber in the first place.

With a shaky breath, Stacia looked at what she was wearing. The gown she was wearing was hardly practical for her journey, but she didn't care. What caught her eye was the shall she kept draped over her right shoulder. The only other one like it was the one Kain himself wore. I must find out who I am, she whispered taking the shall off. She placed it carefully on the final dial and ran over to the portal. Just as she heard Kain beating against the door, she jumped into the time stream.

* * *

© 2002 Midori Bond/Yoake's Dream. I don't own the rights to the Legacy of Kain story, or characters. I do, however own Stacia. Who ever I decide to use in this fic is the property of the wonderfully people that created LoK games. Don't sue, It's not like you'll get anything.  
Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 1- Maze of Questions

Vampire's Legacy  
by Yoake's Dream

_Chapter 1- Maze of Questions_

* * *

Kain looked around wildly as he entered the chamber of the device. His yellow eyes narrowed when he saw that Stacia was no where to be found. "Fate always has its way," he said lowly. With saddened eyes, he walked over to the dial closest to the portal. "Stacia," he breathed as he ran a single clawed finger along the material of her shall. He felt another presence behind him. With a tired breath, Kain turned and looked at his former second. "I hope you realize, Raziel, that you have damned her to insanity."

"As if you wouldn't have done so yourself?" Raziel asked in turn. "She told you she would go mad. Her past is calling to her. _Fate_ is calling to her. You have to let her discover who and what she is."

"And in letting her discover that, you have sealed our destinies." Kain took the shall and carefully draped it over his arm. "With the end of Stacia's adventure through time, our end will also come."

"I welcome it," Raziel said lowly.

Kain turned to him with a questioning look. "Do you, Raziel?" he asked. "Remember the plans Fate holds for you." He saw the Soul Reaver shudder, and nodded once. "If Stacia is successful, it will be as if you and I never existed in Nosgoth. All of our troubles, and sacrifices were for nothing."

"Maybe yours," Raziel said as he made his way to the doors of the chamber. "As long as I am able to see you in agonizing pain, everything I have ever sacrificed will be worth it."

* * *

Stacia slowly opened her eyes as the feeling of vertigo left her. She gasped as she looked at the area around her. "The pillars," she breathed. Her amber eyes gazed at the pillars that would become the center of her father's empire. They were not the deepened gold that she had grown accustomed to, but they were the purest of whites. Each one stood proud, going up farther than the eye could see. The area around the pillars was clean and full of life. Stacia felt like she was in a magical paradise where beauty ruled, instead of the ugliness her father controlled.

"Some say the pillars reach the heavens," a soft voice said from behind her.

Stacia turned and gasped. Before her stood a woman in a flowing gown and wavy golden hair. Just then, Stacia realized how far back in time she had come. "Ariel," she said in a whisper.

Intrigued sapphire eyes looked at this young woman. "Yes. I am Ariel," she said softly. "Who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Stacia." Confusion crossed Stacia's face when Ariel smiled brightly.

"So, you are the one," Ariel said cryptically. When Stacia frowned, Ariel shook her head. "I do not mean to confuse you. I was merely awaiting your arrival."

"My arrival? I thought only the Guardian of Time knows of the Past and Future."

Ariel smiled kindly. "No. There is another that can control each of the powers the Pillars represent. _He_ is the one that has informed me of your search."

"Then who might he be?" Stacia asked. She looked over her shoulder to the lush viridian hills and saw a number of men walking over to where she and Ariel stood.

"There is not much time. If you go to the north, you will find him. And your reasons for being here," Ariel said softly. She then looked at Stacia with kind eyes. "But _I_ can tell you, you will have to learn that everything is done for a reason. The trials and traumas you must go through will only serve to clear your path, and make you stronger."

Stacia frowned as she looked at Ariel. She was just as cryptic alive as she was dead. "Will you at least give me the name of the man I am looking for?" she asked.

"I am truly sorry Stacia. If I were to do that now, there would be no way you could succeed." Ariel looked at the group of men and then to Stacia. "Those are Sarafan Priests, along with their leader, Moebius. If Moebius sees you, he will figure out who you are, and have them kill you. It would be best if you were to start your journey now." Ariel pulled a small pouch from her side and gave it to Stacia. "Take this with you. It will help you reach your destination."

The Vampire-Human looked at the Balance Guardian. "Thank you Ariel." With a small bow, she started to make her way to the north.

Ariel watched her with a saddened smile. "And now, the treachery begins," she whispered.

"Who was that Ariel?" Moebius asked as he walked up behind his fellow Guardian.

"A servant girl. I needed her to take something to the North. That is all." Ariel turned to look him. "Is there something you need to discuss with me?"

The Time Guardian's eyes narrowed slightly. He then shook his head. "I have just felt a disturbance in the Time Stream. I fear our safety may be compromised. There is no telling what dangers could be lurking about." Moebius stepped to the side slightly and gestured to the men behind him. "I have asked three of my trusted Sarafan to escort you back to your home."

"That is not necessary Moebius, thank you."

"Ariel, please, I insist. I would feel so much better I knew you were home, safe," he said smoothly.

She took a slow breath. She knew all to well that he was up to something. It was a known fact, Moebius was _always_ up to something. Ariel knew she had no other choice but to play along with his games of manipulation. "Alright," she said lowly. Blue eyes looked at the Pillars once again. She knew this would be the last time she would be able to see them like this. "Your men can escort me home."

* * *

Kain looked out across the landscape that was his Nosgoth. He glanced at his side and saw Stacia's shall exactly where he left it. "The last one," he said lowly. He turned his eyes inside and walked over his throne. "The one that has the power to use the key," he mumbled. "They have condemned us all."

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed in determination as she reached a high wall. Her journey had led her through swamps and woods, up mountains and down ravines. The crimson colored gown she had once wore was now stained and torn off above the knee, looking more now like a dress made for a whore than the Royalty she was.

Stacia jumped up and grabbed onto a piece of the wall. Carefully, she made her way to the top of it. She didn't have the steel-like claws that the other Vampires had. Her delicate fingers and feet needed to find something to hold on to. She grabbed onto the ledge and started to pull herself up. As she looked up to survey her surroundings, Stacia nearly fell back down the cliff.

As she had left the pillars, she had seen the trophies the Sarafan left hoisted into the air. The dozens of Vampires of this time impaled or crucified were a testament of the hatred that her people felt. But here, atop this cliff were more Vampires than she had seen through her entire journey. Stacia crawled from the edge of the cliff as her eyes threatened to fill with tears. These Vampires didn't look like the ones she was accustomed to. They didn't have clawed hands nor feet. They looked more Human... like herself. The only difference between herself and these Vampires were her features. Every one of the dead Vampires had dark hair, and eyes the color of Midnight. Their ears were pointed, and the ones that still had their mouths open showed ivory colored fangs.

She carefully walked through the river of corpses. Fear was starting to take a hold of her. She had to make sure if she ran into any humans, she would act as human as she looked.

In only a little while, which was too long for her own liking, Stacia found herself at another cliff. She looked out and her eyes widened in awe.

She stood just over a lake, looking at the a huge statue of a winged Vampiric angel. On the top of the wings of the figure, there was a balcony. For some strange reason, Stacia felt fear starting to grip her by the throat. She took a slow and shaky breath as she looked for a way to get up to the balcony. Her eyes glanced to her waist and saw the small pouch Ariel had given her. It was slowly starting to glow.

Stacia opened the pouch and saw a small red stone. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. The only other stone she had ever seen like it was on the hilt of the reaver. She couldn't help but gasp as the entire world around her shifted. The sensations were completely overwhelming. As soon as the scenery changed to that of a darkened study, Stacia fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"I see that you have come child," a voice said softly.

She looked up sharply, but had to steady herself. Everything was still spinning, but not to the extremes that they were before. When she thought she could stand looking at whoever spoke to her, she opened her eyes.

Had it been her nature, she would have fainted right then and there. Instead, Stacia balled a single hand and looked at the blue creature in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked in a hiss.

Kind golden eyes looked at her. She was every bit of what he expected. Maybe she was even more than that. "I am the last of the Ancients," he said. His soft voice was a complete opposite of the demonic rumblings of her dreams. "You may call me Janos. Janos Audron."

* * *

© 2002 Midori Bond/Yoake's Dream. I don't own the rights to the Legacy of Kain story, or characters. I do, however own Stacia. Who ever I decide to use in this fic is the property of the wonderfully people that created LoK games. Don't sue, It's not like you'll get anything.  
Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2- The Tenth Guardian

Vampire's Legacy  
by Yoake's Dream

_Chapter 2- The Tenth Guardian_

_**AN: Hey there, I just wanted to warn you, there may be a little OOCness in this part. Just give it a chance though. Everything happens for a reason. Arigato!**_

* * *

Stacia looked at him as his name tried to sink in. She had heard of Janos Audron. He was the last Ancient to fall to the hands of the Sarafan, but he was always depicted as a monster. This creature in front of her now looked to be nothing more than an old story spinner.

She was even more confused now than when she started this quest. "Are you who I am looking for?" she asked. As far as she knew, Vampires and Humans hated each other. It should not have been possible for Ariel to guide her to what was thought of as the enemy.

Janos nodded once. "I knew my replacement would be coming shortly."

"Replacement?" she echoed.

"You are more important to Nosgoth than you realize my child."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I am _not_ your child, Demon," she spat.

He looked at her. "And I am not a demon. I am the Guardian of the Reaver."

Stacia froze. "The Reaver?" she asked.

"Yes," he said patiently. He knew that she had no idea of what she would become, and walked over to a pair of high-backed chairs. "A seat," he offered. "And then I will explain everything."

* * *

Raziel stood at the door of the Time Streaming Device. His thoughts, no matter how they wandered, would always return to Stacia. She went on a journey to discover who she really was, but she was hardly capable of fending off the dozens of Sarafan warriors of the past. His mind told him that she would be fine. Her features were human enough that she could pass for one at any given moment. But his heart reminded him of the Vampires that laced the Nosgoth countryside. They all looked Human as well.

He lowered his head and growled. Her well being had not been his concern since Kain had him thrown into the Abyss. Yet here he stood, on the threshold of time ready to chase after her and make sure she is alright.

"You know she will be fine Raziel," Kain said from the doorway. He slowly walked into the room, keeping an eye on the Soul Reaver. "You do not have to go gallivanting after her."

"You have no way of knowing for sure Kain," Raziel growled. He hated the way Kain treated her sometimes. As if she was worthless to everyone except him. "For all we know, Stacia could be mounted on one of those spikes as we speak."

"But you and I know she is well enough at magic to avoid that." Kain made his way over to one of the dials of the device and slowly turned it. "Besides. It would be better for both of us if she never returned now."

Raziel's eyes widened. "How _dare_ you say such a thing," he hissed. "Stacia is the only one of us that would follow you blindly."

"She has not listened to me since she fell in with you," Kain argued back. He turned and looked into Raziel's white eyes.

Raziel's eyes narrowed as he growled dangerously. "She and I were in love. You decided to forbid anything of the sort. And to emphasize that, you had her locked in her chambers."

Kain shook his head. Raziel still didn't understand. "There is more to her than even you realize, great Reaver of Souls."

"Do not call me that," Raziel shouted.

Yellow eyes flashed in anger. "But that is what you are!" he shouted. "That is what you will be if Stacia fulfills her destiny." Kain looked at Raziel for a moment before shaking his head. "You still love her," he said lowering his head.

"You killed the heart she once possessed."

"That is why you would chase after her now?" Kain asked. He looked at Raziel with imploring eyes. "How can you be so protective of the instrument of our destruction?" he asked in a whisper.

Raziel's eyes narrowed at the choice of Kain's words. "I know for a fact she would do the same for either of us, had she the means."

* * *

"Nosgoth was once ruled by Vampires. We were a beatific race of beings with wings, and vast knowledge. For eons, we existed in peace and harmony. Until one day, the Dark Lord came and waged war on us for control. He sent his demons to this world, and nearly destroyed our people. Until one day, Humans started to fight against the demon invaders. The Dark Lord was not pleased with that turn of events. He then cursed us all with the Bloodlust."

Stacia slowly rubbed her arms as Janos told his tale. Everything he was saying sounded so farfetched, that it was entirely possible that it was true. She carefully read his aura, knowing that he could stop her at any time, only to find that he was being completely open with her.

"With the Bloodlust, Humans became our prey. That was when they started to fight against everything. Demon and Vampire alike. We Vampires were on the losing side once again." Janos took a sip of Bloodwine he poured for himself and his guest. "That was until the reaver was forged. Infused with Vampire energies, it was another embodiment of a Vampire's Soul. It would drain the life's blood from an enemy, and nearly make the user invincible. It drove back the Demons, and their Dark Lord went into hiding. That only left the Humans and Vampires.

"Nosgoth was in ruins. The lands were poisoned. Only a few places were inhabitable. That was when the most powerful of us, used the powers of ten different reavers, and constructed the Pillars."

Stacia blinked at this new information. "Vampires built them out of reavers?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes. We built them, we became their guardians, _we_ protected Nosgoth."

"But... But why are they now under Human control?" she asked.

"Each Guardian is chosen at birth. The last born Vampire was seven hundred years ago. Before this plague of Sarafan Priests." Janos looked at Stacia as she thought of what he was telling her. He then stood and walked over to a large casing. "There will not be another Vampire born for three months," he said lowly. His golden eyes then turned to Stacia. "That will be on the day I die, and you are born, Anastacia," he said lowly.

Her entire body went stiff. The only people to call her that were the ones in her dreams. "What are you talking about?" she asked trying to still her shaking voice.

Janos read her reaction and nodded. "You have come here asking for the truth, but you are not ready to hear it," he said lowly.

She jumped to her feet. "That is not true," she argued. She looked into his eyes and saw deep regret behind them.

"Are you ready to learn that _you_ are the Guardian of the Reaver?" Janos asked as he blocked off his mind from her probes. As she stumbled back, he opened the case behind him and pulled out his reaver. "Are you ready to learn that your father was killed the moment you were born? And you were stolen away from your mother on your third breath? Can you stand knowing that you will have to carry the weight of tearing down and building up Nosgoth alone?" he shouted.

Stacia found herself backing away from Janos and the reaver. Her amber eyes were full of fear as what he was saying to her started to sink in. She shook her head as he stood over her. "That's not true!" she shouted in his face. "Kain is my father, not you!"

"Foolish girl," Janos growled just before pressing the flat end of the blade against her face. "See for yourself then," he said lowly.

Amber eyes went round as too many images flashed before her eyes for her mind to register. Her eyes locked on his golden ones and saw trails of blood tears running down his face. Stacia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she saw an image of Raziel, the being she left behind, fighting against an unstoppable force with fire red hair and driven amber eyes.

Janos closed his eyes tightly as Stacia screamed in utter horror. "I'm sorry my daughter," he whispered as she started to teeter away from him. He held onto her shoulder and looked at her one last time. "I am so sorry fate has to be so cruel to you." With that, he released her arm, and allowed her to fall away from him.

Stacia was silent as she fell over the balcony railing. The stone Ariel had given her vanished as it fell from her waist. All she could see were images moving too fast to understand. Her mind screamed out for the only person that she knew could help her. _"Raziel!"_ Then, all she knew was frigid darkness.

* * *

Raziel's head snapped up as he felt the mental shockwave sent to him. He knew she was in trouble. White eyes glanced over to where Kain was still busy trying fix the dials to go after her. "We have to hurry," he said lowly.

Kain looked at Raziel. "Raziel, I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own," he said as the portal opened.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Raziel asked.

Yellow eyes rolled. "Do I look like a fool to you Raziel?" Kain asked with a sigh. "I know she has the power to undo everything that I have done. I will not let that happen," he said lowly.

Raziel nodded to himself. It would be just like Kain to go into history and murder his only daughter. Raziel then ran over to the portal. He looked at Kain with bitter non-eyes. "Then if you plan to kill her, then I plan to be at her side," he said before jumping into the Time Stream.

* * *

© 2002 Midori Bond. I don't own the rights to the Legacy of Kain story, or characters. I do, however own Stacia. Who ever I decide to use in this fic is the property of the wonderfully people that created LoK games. Don't sue, It's not like you'll get anything.  
Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 3- Forgotten Memories

Vampire's Legacy  
by Yoake's Dream

_Chapter 3- Hidden Memories_

_I just want you to know that this chapter will be switching back and forth between the time Stacia is in, and flashbacks of her true memories. _

_On with the show!_

* * *

The guard watched his post. This was the first time he was assigned to the lair of the famed demon, Janos Audron. His commanders trusted him to this mission, and he was not going to let them down. His small charcoal colored eyes glanced up to the balcony of the lair and saw the fiend stalking towards a young woman with a sword in his hands. He could only watch in horror as she screamed, and fell over the balcony's ledge. He flinched as her body hit the water of the lake with a loud crash.

* * *

She looked over her shoulder as he walked into her bed chamber. A soft smile graced her features as she stood and turned to him. "Good evening Father," she said with a small bow. "What do I know the honor of this visit?" she asked.

Kain looked at her. His eyes drifted over the deep red dress she wore. It was very flattering for the Princess of his Empire. "I want you to meet someone," he said lowly. When she blinked at him, he tossed a red satchel at her. "Put this on. You will be going as the Princess of the Empire and shall be meeting your brothers."

Stacia blinked in confusion. "Brothers?" she asked in a whisper. She then looked down at the satchel Kain had given her. She easily unwrapped it and saw that it was a red cloak. There was an emblem in cream, that matched the small banner over Kain's shoulder.

"Yes, your brothers," Kain said tiredly. He crossed the room and looked at the door. "Get ready and come down to the throne room."

"Yes father," she said softly. She bowed her head again as he walked out of her chamber.

* * *

"Milords!" a sorceress yelled. She ran into the camp just below the cliffs and looked at the men sitting around a small fire. When they all looked at her, she stopped and took three deep breaths. "Marcel is bringing a woman back here," she said lowly.

One of the six men stood. His dark eyes were gazing through her. "Marcel was supposed to be watching the lair," he said in a growl.

Her dark eyes lowered just slightly. "We are aware of that Lord Dumah. Marcel was watching the lair, and saw a woman fighting against the demon. She fell over the railing, and into the lake."

The man called Dumah looked back at his brethren. "Did the fall kill her?" he asked.

"No Milord," she said.

"Then why bring her here? If she had contact with that monster, kill her."

One of the other men slowly stood. His posture commanded the attention of the others. "Bring her here Adele. If she has not been infected by the monster, then it is possible to use her," he said lowly.

Dumah looked at his leader and fought back a growl. "She fell from that _thing's_ lair. She is tainted by him. She should die, Raziel."

The Sarafan priest slowly shook his head. "If it is possible, we could use her to get back into the lair. If we kill her, then there is no way we would be able to enter his stronghold." Raziel looked toward the sorceress. "When Marcel gets here, tell him to put the woman in my tent."

She blinked at him. "Y... yes Milord," she said with a shaking voice. She always thought that he took too many risks. As she turned to leave, Raziel's voice stopped her again.

"Do not worry about me," Raziel said with an arrogant voice. "If she is a threat, I will simply rip out her heart," he said with a laugh.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be out here," a soft voice said from behind.

Stacia turned around and saw her father's favorite. "So, he sent you out here to fetch me?" she asked softly. "I never figured you for his dog, Raziel."

"Kain did not send me out here. I simply followed you." Raziel stood his ground when she turned on him. "You do not understand your situation," he said.

"I am older than you are Raziel. I think I grasp my situation very well," she snapped.

Raziel grinned at her. "You are older than I. But I, at least, look more like a vampire than you," he taunted. The grin he wore on his face disappeared when Stacia slapped him.

She glared into his face. "And to think, I thought you were better than Rahab and the others," she hissed. "I know I look human. It is a curse I have had to bear for centuries. But I do not need to be reminded of it by you, or father, or anyone else."

"Have you ever thought that we are only trying to protect you?" Raziel asked. He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes.

She laughed at him. "Protect me?" she asked in outrage. "Raziel, you are mistaken if you believe I need your protection."

He shook his head. "I don't believe you do. But it is here. If anything were to happen to you, I would not be able to forgive myself."

Amber eyes rolled. "Oh please Raziel," she sighed. "I have watched you. You are just as ruthless as father. Your heart does not hold any kind of forgiveness." She lowered her head slightly as she realized what she said. "Raziel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say such cruel things."

He reached out and gently touched her face. "It's true," he said lowly. "Vampires have dark hearts. We only know desire, possessiveness. But with you, it's different."

She swallowed nervously. "How is it different?" Her eyes drifted shut when she felt his clawed hand pull her close to him. "Is it because you desire yet another possession? You wish to add me to the scores of females you have seduced?" she looked up into his eyes and fought a shiver. She had never seen that look in his eyes before, and she wasn't sure if she should be terrified, or excited.

Raziel chuckled as his arms slid around her body. "You misunderstand me Stacia," he said as her hands came to rest on his chest. "I have never had any intentions of seducing you."

She looked up into his eyes. "Never?" she asked doubtfully. "Then why are you holding me so close?"

"Because I wish to show you, how you, my dear, seduced me."

Stacia's eyes widened as she heard his words. "Seduced you?" she gasped. Before she could say anything else, Raziel's mouth covered her own. Her hands moved up from his chest to his hair. A moan escaped her as he parted her lips with his tongue.

Raziel gently pushed her back against a tree as he moved from kissing her lips to her neck. "The freedoms your spirit possesses; it draws me to you like a moth to a flame," he whispered into her ear.

Stacia leaned her head back as she tried to catch her breath. "Raziel," she moaned running her fingers through his hair. "We shouldn't."

He looked into her eyes and saw they were completely golden. "I know," he said breathlessly. He touched her face and saw that her fangs had come in. "But this is something neither one of us can stop."

She looked at him and felt her heart break. In that one moment, she realized that he was right. There was nothing that would be able to stop what was between them. Not even Kain himself. Without a word, Stacia kissed Raziel passionately.

* * *

Ever so slowly, Amber eyes opened. Stacia looked at her surroundings and frowned. She was in a large tent, covered in various animal furs.

"You're awake," Adele said softly. She crossed the tent and helped move the heaviest fur off of the young woman. "Lord Raziel will be pleased."

Stacia's eyes widened. The woman that was helping her, was also wearing the clothes of a Sarafan sorceress. _"How could a vampire hunter know Raziel?"_ she asked herself. "Where am I?" she asked as a chill ran through her.

"You poor thing. Here, stay under the furs. That will help keep the chill away." Adele tucked the strange and lucky young woman under the furs. Once she had Stacia safely tucked in, she smiled. "You rest. I'll go and get Lord Raziel."

_"Raziel," _Stacia thought as she started to drift back into the darkness of sleep. _"If you're here, I know I am safe."_

* * *

It's a girl!" the midwife cried out. She lifted the newborn girl into her arms and smiled at the exhausted mother. "She is beautiful my dear."

Hazy eyes slowly blinked as the baby started to cry. "Anastacia," she said softly.

The midwife looked up startled when a vampire stepped out of the shadows. "Be gone demon," she hissed as she cradled the newborn closer. "You are not welcomed here."

"I am here for the child," the vampire said in a regal voice. He staled over to the midwife and glanced at her. "Now, either give her to me, or I will kill you all."

"Leave my daughter alone!" the mother yelled. She fought her way to her feet and glared at the vampire. "She has done nothing to you."

"That is where you are mistaken." With ease, the vampire struck the weakened woman, effectively snapping her neck. He then turned back to the midwife. "Give me the child!" he shouted. He stormed after the midwife and took the crying infant from her.

"No!" the older woman yelled as she struck him with a near broom. "Leave her Demon!"

"I am taking her to where she belongs," he growled before ripping his clawed hand across her throat. He looked at the child in his arms and his gaze softened. "Hello, Stacia," he said as he allowed some of the midwife's cooling blood to drip into her tiny mouth. "I am going to take you to my home. I'm known as Kain. But you will learn to call me Father."

* * *

Stacia woke up again and slowly sat up. She looked at a tall man with jet black hair. For some reason, his presence was familiar. "Who are you?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her. A soft smile crossed his face. "I am Raziel," he said as he walked over to where she was. I am also a general of the Sarafan."

"His human life," Stacia gasped mentally. She gazed at him. She could see the resemblance between this human Raziel, and the vampire she knew so well. She then reminded herself that she had to act human if she wanted to survive. "Where am I?" she asked.

"We are about a mile away from Usctenheim," Raziel answered. "Do you remember how you ended up here?"

Stacia lowered her eyes to the ground. She knew exactly how she ended up here, but she couldn't tell him that. She shook her head. "No, I don't remember," she whispered.

He gently ran his hand through her deep red hair. "It's alright. Do you remember where you are from?"

She swallowed. "I have no home," she answered. "My parents were killed by vampires."

Raziel sighed. "That is why that demon wanted you. They prey on the vulnerable. What is your name?"

"Stacia," she said simply.

"That is a lovely name," he whispered. He stood and went to retrieve a bundle of clothes. "You can put these on. They are big for you, but once we get back to the stronghold, I will find a seamstress to make you some more."

For the first time, Stacia looked at herself and realized that she was only wearing the furs around her. She pulled the furs closer and held them tightly. "Where is my dress?" she asked quietly.

He placed the bundle next to Stacia and smiled. He could tell she was blushing, even in the dim lamp light. "Your dress is ruined. It was ripped and torn in very un-ladylike places. Adele, the woman that was with you earlier, removed the rags and made sure that monster didn't touch you." He turned his back to her and started for the tent entrance.

Stacia looked at Raziel's back and slowly took a breath. It was amazing how graceful and regal he was in any state. "I don't know how to thank you," she said softly.

He looked at her with tender mahogany eyes. "You will meet the others soon. Once you do, you will also see why no thanks are needed."

* * *

© 2002 Midori Bond. I don't own the rights to the Legacy of Kain story, or characters. I do, however, own Stacia. Who ever I decide to use in this fic is the property of the wonderfully people that created LoK games. Don't sue, It's not like you'll get anything.  
Have a nice day!


End file.
